Intelligent Rose
by DinozzoFan
Summary: Rose finds an intelligent way to spent time with her special man friend!


_Rose Wealsey was a lucky girl, she had the brains and looks of her mother, and the height and sports ability of her father. Although she knew she was a bit of a disappointment to her parents, they didn't approve of nearly every aspect of her life. It had started at Hogwarts when she was sorted into Slytherin, although it didn't help when she started spending time with Scorpius Malfoy. The pair became best friends and seemed to think they were invincible. Both incredibly attractive and chasers for the houses Quidditch team; by the time they were sixteen no student would dare dispute them on anything. _

_Although Rose was the most intelligent in their year, perhaps the school, Scorpius was able to teach her many things. Thanks to Scorpius she had avoided detention on many times. In their sixth year they had dated for a spell but they were to close for it to work. Although most the school was under the impression that they were a couple, and thanks to Albus' big mouth she had even received a howler from her dad. Although Ron didn't annoy her to much as Scorpius mum had died in sixth year._

"We have no choice," Harry said as he stood up, "she has to go into the orders protection."

"No way," Rose said loudly, "I just got the Witches Weekly ad campaign; I can't have an old Order member following me around!"

Rose's modelling career was another thing her parents didn't approve of; having deferred Healer School for a year to pursue this line of work had nearly given her mother a heart attack.

"Rose the threats were direct against you, we cannot leave you unsupervised." Hermione said wisely. "I am sure we can work something out with your work."

"Honey it isn't forever, just till we work out where the threat came from." Ron assured his daughter.

Rose sat in her seat silently, pouting with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Even with a sour face Rose was incredibly attractive, she was very lean from all those years of playing sport yet had curves in all the right places.

"Rose your parents, Ginny and I are just trying to look out for you!" Her uncle Harry pointed out.

"I am eighteen, I can look after myself! Who are you going to make babysit me anyway?"

Rose smiled to herself at the memory of babysitting; it had been in her seventh year when her parents with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had gone on some holiday, how stupid did they think she was, she knew they were on some sort of mission for the ministry. Very reluctantly they let Rose stay at Scorpius's house, knowing if they didn't let her she would sneak out anyway. Rose had left out the part of the story involving Scorpius being in America for some sort of Quidditch club thing.

"_Can I help you," the cool voice of Draco Malfoy floated across the room._

"_I'm okay," Rose replied as she continued to pour herself a large glass of fire whiskey._

_Draco couldn't even find it in himself to tell off the cheeky teenager who had turned seventeen the week earlier. "What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Draco asked._

"_It's muggle," Rose replied as she looked down at her cute outfit. She was wearing her favourite over the knee black stiletto boots, not that she needed the extra four inches of height, and short black cloak that only made it to her mid thigh."Do you like it?"_

_Rose pulled a second glass off the shelf and poured Draco a glass, she handed it to him before sculling her own. _

"_What are you doing?" Draco rephrased since she hadn't answered his early question. _

"_Well I wanted to play with Scorpius for the weekend but it looks like he is not home," Rose said as she poured the pair a second round. _

"_Were you planning on going out?" Draco asked, given her attire he assumed she was wearing a dress or something under the cloak. "You really should be alone wearing boots like that, people may get the wrong impression." Draco said in a fatherly tone as be busily tried to figure out what was going on._

_Draco closed his eyes obediently drank the second drink, when his eyes opened he say Rose walking up the hall, no longer wearing coat._

_The brunette beauty turned in the hall giving Draco a better view of the gorgeous black and green corset she was wearing with matching underwear."Are you coming?"_

_On Sunday evening when Scorpius turned up Draco and Rose had pretended that they had spent the whole weekend in moaning about each other, which technically wasn't a lie. This made Scorpius laugh as they sat down for dinner, Rose was sitting so close to Scorpius she was practically sitting on him. Scorpius loved having Rose over as it annoyed his father to no end that he was friendly with the daughter of Ron Weasley._

_Scorpius blushed slightly as he felt Rose's hand in his lap, he glanced at his father and by the look in his eye he knew that is dad knew what was going on under the table. Rose was being really obvious about it. "I missed you so much Scorp, don't ever go away again, I mean Draco here kept on laying into me, over and over and over again, I thought he would never let me go to sleep." Rose smiled as Draco choked on his dinner. "We had better go get a few seconds of sleep Scorp," Rose said as she winked at Draco. "Lots and lots of secs of sleeping."_

"_Night dad," Scorpius said quickly as he practically ran to his bedroom. He had a very good feeling about this. He was right, "is that new?" he asked when he saw his friend in her green and black underwear."Why yes it is Mr Malfoy." _

"Rose it isn't babysitting; surely you can understand where we are coming from?" Ginny pointed out softly.

Rose glared at her father, "well who is it suppose to be? You four work all the time!"

"Well Kingsley, Remus and Tonks are all busy at the moment... How about Uncle Fred and George? They are always fun." Hermione suggested.

Rose let out a low groan of frustrations! "No way they will just ask me to model for their stupid shop. I am a serious model, I am not modelling for a joke shop!"

"How about uncle Sirius?" Harry asked, Rose had no idea why her uncle always called Sirius her uncle, they were of no relation.

"Whatever," Rose said dismissively.

"Good, Sirius it is," Hermione smiled, Sirius was one of the few people who could actually exercise some control over the headstrong girl. She seemed to respect him on some level.

"Great, I am going home then," Rose stated as she headed towards the fire, "I have a shoot tomorrow so I had better get my beauty sleep."

"You are not going anyway where just yet, just give me a minute." Hermione instructed as she stepped in her daughters way, "Harry do you mind?"

Harry walked into the fire and appeared less than three minutes later with the ruggedly handsome Sirius Black.

"Miss Rosie, long time no see." Sirius smiled genuinely. Sirius had been out of Azkaban for a while now and he was a different man. He had put his twisted past behind him and returned to the slight more immature man of his youth. Although he is much more level headed now then in his very impulsive youth. The grey haired wizard who was now in his early sixties looked better now than when he had left Azkaban all those years ago, freedom does wonders for the skin.

"Can I go now?" Rose asked, she had a gorgeous modern penthouse in Diagon Alley waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about this Sirius," Ron apologised, "Rose you had better be good for Sirius, Sirius you make sure you tell us if she misbehaves."

"Will do Ron," Sirius smiled as he played with his hair, "I'm sure we will be fine."

Sirius and Rose walked to the fireplace, Rose ignored Ron as he blurted out, "you had better not have any blonde visitors tonight."

Sirius and Rose appeared in the fireplace at Rose's apartment, she swiftly made her way to the bar and poured herself and Sirius a drink. "Blonde visitor?" Sirius asked with a look of intrigue.

"Ha, my neighbour works at the ministry and asked dad who the attractive blonde man was that visited my apartments sometimes was," she paused to swallow a mouthful of the beverage in her glass, "the funny bit is that dad thinks it's Scorpius. Here have a drink."

"I am not drinking anything, if your parents found out I was drinking while I was meant to be protecting you, they would murder me." Sirius said in an uncharacteristically serious manner, Ron and Hermione took the protection of their daughter very seriously.

"I'm sure you could take them," Rose laughed as she drank Sirius drink. Before pouring another two, "if you don't drink this one I will be dangerously drunk very shortly."

Sirius accepted this drink and quickly consumed it, "so what is the shoot tomorrow for?"

"Playwizard centrefold," Rose said casually.

Sirius gagged on his own saliva, Rose laughed, "Geez Black I was kidding. Don't have a heart attack you old man."

"I prefer mature," Sirius said playfully as he grabbed the younger woman around the waist from behind, his large hands resting around her belly button.

"How long do you think your parents will want me on you for?" Sirius asked causing to laugh as she spun around in his arms, "I'm sure they don't know you are on me, but watching me, quite a while I think."

"You will probably be retired before they catch on," Rose joked.

"How can I retire if I don't work? Anyway enough with the old jokes, I already feel like a dirty old man." Sirius sighed.

Rose disappeared out of his arms instantly, Sirius who was use to her games walked down the hall and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Rose asked in a very angelic child like manner.

"Sirius," he replied, not really sure where she was going with this... Although he had a feeling it was a good place. With Rose it nearly always ended in a good place.

Rose popped her head out the door, Sirius could be what she was wearing only that her hair was in pony tails on either side of her head with white ribbon tied around the base.

"Oh," Rose said in a concerned voice, she was a very convincing little actress, although that fact concerned Sirius more then it comforted him. "My mum said I wasn't allowed to let creepy old grey haired men in."

"Oh I will just leave then," Sirius bluffed turning around.

"But my mum isn't home," Rose said as she opened the door wearing a very cliché tiny pleated green and black mini kilt and a faux leather black bra, and of course her favourite over the knee black heels that magically kinked any outfit. Sirius entered her room and shut the door behind him.

"I do recall your mum telling you to be good and not misbehave," Sirius pointed out as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't dislocate a shoulder sir," the angelic voice commented.

Sirius grabbed her wrists and bend them behind her back, leaving Rose was defenceless with her hands resting in the small of her back.

"What were you saying?" he asked as he nipped at her neck playfully. Rose struggled to get her arms free, knowing she didn't have the muscle that he did, even in his old age.

Sirius roughly pushed her into the wall and continued his assault on her neck and jaw line, while pressing his body weight into her pushing her harder into the wall. Rose instinctively tried to arch her back but her was pressing against her so hard she couldn't move.

"Bed," she whispered desperately into his ear.

"I thought you would never ask," Sirius smiled as he wrapped his hands around the base of the tiny kilt and lifted her off the wall. Her carried her towards the bed, he pretended to drop her on the floor which made her flinch, although her arms were now tightly wrapped around his neck devouring his face. He then dropped her onto the bed without bending over so she nearly bounced right off the bed. Rose wasn't like other girls her age; she wasn't a delicate flower who needed to be told what to do.

A panting Sirius fell on the bed next to her, "so that is what it is like to screw you in a bed."

Rose punched Sirius playfully, it was partially his fault that they had never made it to a bed before, they had had very limited opportunities to see each other since the sudden first time. Especially since it had to be kept a secret from all their friends and family.

"I can't believe that my plan worked this well though, like I know I am brilliant and all but really?" Rose laughed.

"Modest too," Sirius smirked. "Although yes it was a brilliant plan, although watching you prance around at work in swim wear will be real hard."

"I bet it will be," Rose smiled as she reached under the covers, "maybe you aren't so old after all."

Sirius playfully wrested the young girl until she was pinned under him.

THE END

LOL you wouldn't think I just got a new pair of over the knee black boots I am crazed obsessed with would you?


End file.
